


picture me without you

by transvav



Series: and we could be [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Reincarnation, depends on. how you read it., gavin WAS like six different people, sort of a plantonic soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: (but i can't).the crew thinks. the crew remembers. the crew recognizes, and realizes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's. gonna be one more part of this.

geoff must be going fucking insane- he hasn’t thought about her in two centuries, but he is now.

little elizabeth.

she was so young when he had found her, small and fragile, not even two years old. but her eyes were sharp and bright and geoff was a sucker at heart.

so he’d picked her up and raised her, carried her, cared for and loved her until a sweep of plague came around, and his poor little girl had caught it.

she hadn’t been like him.

but she had been smart as a whip and cleverer than the devil- broken sentences that made strangers pass money on to her so that he could keep her fed. for a three year old she was a wonderful little con artist, and she adored him.

and now- two hundred years later- there was something in the way that gavin free worked that made geoff remember elizabeth.

a charming smile and an easy con, a little squeak of laughter and a brightness in the green of his eyes that looked at geoff so fondly sometimes, when he thought geoff wasn’t looking.

‘do i know you? have we met, before the crew?’ geoff asked him once, and gavin gave him a smile that didn’t fit quite right.

'shouldn’t think so, geoffers,’ gavin had replied- but the nickname struck him, familiar and kind.

he didn’t bring it up again. simply paid more attention to the little things about gavin. 

 

jack knew these scars.

it wasn’t like she’s studied them before, no, she knew these exact scars- down to the way the stitches had been done.

'where’d you learn to patch yourself up?’ she asked their newest member. he was reckless and impulsive but had never come to her once for help.

gavin paused before answering.

'don’t remember. old friend, maybe?’ 

'hm,’ she hummed, watching as he disinfected another wound. 'you know you don’t need that much, right?’ 

'habits die hard,’ he murmured. 

'had an infected wound before?’ 

his breath caught in his throat and he looked to her, eyes wide, before giving her an unsure smile and nodding. 

sensing the subject was awkward, jack moved on. 

'can i ask your full name?’ 

'gavin david free,’ he replied, not missing a beat, and then he left the room, blissfully unaware of jack staring after him imagining dark hair and blue eyes and a dying boy with infected wounds.  

 

ryan does not want to be in love- he has closed himself off, does not trust himself to care again. 

because gawain had been kind, and trusting, and silly and smart, and losing him had been like losing the world. his one solace could have been joining him in any afterlife- but ryan was not granted that pleasure. 

and so he went along and grew to close his door, to hide himself. 

but to meet gavin- selfish, upstuck gavin- to watch him change- 

his name itself was an offset, a descent. of gawain. 

and ryan watches as the lines blur, between the two, silly and kind, bright minded and beautiful. 

and ryan opens himself up again, because gawain would have wanted that of him. 

and ryan loves, but he isn’t sure if it’s with a memory or someone new. 

 

michael hates gavin until he doesn’t. 

because there’s a deal to be made and gavin’s the one to make it, but a gun comes out and there’s a fight to be fought.

and michael has a brush with a bullet that he doesn’t want to have- it wouldn’t kill him, not really, but gavin doesn’t _know_ that, and gavin saves his life. 

in the haziness of losing consciousness, gavin calls him something that strikes him to his core.

‘not this time, boi,’ and michael doesn’t want to remember that name.

he can’t remember grace (but he can, so clearly, a brother and sister to arms and to death, someone it had hurt so much to lose)

when he wakes up, gavin is the one who has mended him, has been with him, and it is a turning point.

michael calls him boi, once, and gavin hesitates, but smiles like the sun.

it’s proof enough.

 

jeremy prides himself on being stubborn and smart, on making good choices for his crew and himself.

but there are two people in his life he _listens_ to, he laughs with, who give him thrills that make him sick and feel alive all together.

barfights and shooting shows are well and good, but snorting toast crumbs like coke and shoving gummies in your mouth until you vomit are unparalleled activities that make him wheeze with laughter.

it makes gavin smile, too, and jeremy knows that glint in his eye is something from years past. 

taylor lives in gavin- or maybe gavin lived in taylor, jeremy isn’t sure, the point being that jeremy _knows_ gavin, jeremy has known and has been friends with and has loved gavin, but as taylor.

and the pieces fall into place.

 

the crew gathers without him one day- out on a deal with an old friend, he’d explained, and they came together to address what they knew.

‘i know gavin- from before,’ geoff whispers into the still air, and everyone else starts to realize they have known this boy for eternities on end, have been with and cared for and loved him, in separate ways, but similar all the same.

‘so he’s like us?’ jeremy says. ‘eternal?’

‘immortal, perhaps. but different,’ ryan realizes. ‘to be reborn as someone entirely new, over and over-’

‘does he recognize us, do you think?’ jack wonders. ‘does he remember us from previous lives?’

‘he does,’ michael insists. ‘but he must have thought that… we wouldn’t.’

the room is uneasy silence, to process, and then geoff is laughing.

‘he’s _here_. it’s _him_. it always has been.’

the sheer relief of gaining someone they have cared for back is contagious, and they laugh into the room as something in them completes, again.

 

and then, a phone rings.

and then, there is no room for relief.

**Author's Note:**

> fuel me on my [tumblr](http://transvav.tumblr.com)  
> up to y'all. :3c


End file.
